


Morning Exercise

by QuinkyDink



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinkyDink/pseuds/QuinkyDink
Summary: Kanan makes small adjustments to her daily routine to spice up the morning job.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Original Character(s), Matsuura Kanan/Other(s)
Kudos: 9





	Morning Exercise

The park was barren, bushes rustling in the corner. Behind it, and behind a thicket of trees, was a passerby biting down pleasured breath. Squat in front of him was what he thought to be an unsuspecting jogger. That was, until she pulled him to the side and asked an outrageous request.

An outrageous request he agreed to instantly.

“Can I get your name... at least?” he breathed out, looking down to purple eyes. She laughed, her ponytail swaying in the morning breeze. 

“If you do, I’ll stop.” Kanan flashed a grin, then went back to pumping her hand around his stiff erection. 

It was only ten minutes ago he was dragged to the corner abruptly, this high school girl requesting he jerked him off. Any lesser man would’ve said no, so why would he?

He looked around, expecting for a catch, a trick, or anything. But, it was hard to be vigilant at the silky touch wrapped around his member.

“You’re...” the man spoke out, doing his best to contain moans. “You’re good at this.”

Kanan giggled, her fingers tracing his tip. “Hehe, why thank you.”

“This isn’t your first time?” She rolled her eyes, not answering the question. Instead, she brought her mouth over, drooling over his shaft. Her hand lathered him in a coating of spit, moving back with trails of saliva forming.

“Let me know if you’re about to cum,” she said, too nonchalantly. He nodded stiffly, hands gripping at nothing as her hand began pumping faster. “Well, if your reactions are that obvious, I guess you don’t need to tell me.”

Her giggling was addicting, everything about her was. He tried to push his cock over to her, but she pinned him back against the tree. She was stronger by a mile.

“Nothing funny while I have your cock in my hand.” To emphasize, she gripped tightly, making him wince. “You have a mouth, tell me what you want.”

He gulped, unable to keep eye contact with her intense gaze. He said nothing, looked away as he felt her fingers uncurl around him.

“Acting shy, are we?” She began jerking him off, sliding her hand down to fondle his balls. Moving back over, she provided more lubricant via her saliva. He looked down, watching her intense eyes as she coated him.

“Uh, miss?”

“Miss?” she repeated, a smile a moment later glistening with spit. “I like that. What is it?”

“Can you use your mouth?” His question left shyly. She blinked, then laughed, her hands making slow, lengthy pumps along his cock.

“You’re already getting this with no catch and you still want more? How demanding.” She looked up, watching his expression turn sad. She laughed again, shifting closer. “With such a sad face, how can I say no.”

“Come again?”

“Not my job.” Kanan parted her lips, clamping softly at the tip. The soft, warm sensation sent a shiver up his spine. Below him, a muffled giggle as the encroaching warmth began enveloping his length.

He looked down, meeting purple eyes, herself taking his cock halfway. She stopped, then began bobbing up and down in a gentle rhythm. Waves of pleasures left moans without restraint. She smiled against the hot meat in her mouth, her hand paying attention to the exposed areas.

“Miss, this is amazing.” He moaned out, knees growing weak at the pleasure of her mouth. He felt her pull away, leaving his dick with a soft pop. 

Kanan gripped him, slapping the tip against her tongue. “Good that you’re honest.” She maintained eye contact as she lapped her tongue along the underside of his shaft, drinking precum and her own spit. She moved back up, taking him back in her mouth.

He tried to grind against her face, but any action had him pushed back against the tree. It was obvious he had no control, but only to enjoy the moment of this random stranger sucking him off.

His moans grew louder, struggling to keep them quiet. Sunlight rose higher, lightening the shade that kept them hidden. However, it all blurred as he was building towards his limit, the active tongue and tight mouth proving too much on him.

“Miss, I’m about to cum.” He moaned out, his mouth hung open in ecstasy. Looking down, he saw her giggle, then pull away from his cock. In one swift motion, she lifted her sports bra, exposing a big, healthy set of tits. She went back to stroking him quickly, the other hand reaching in a pocket.

“Oh yeah,” Kanan took out a phone, hitting record and fixing herself in frame, his cock being pumped just in frame over her impressive rack. “On my tits, okay? I’ll sue you if you don’t.” 

He gulped, her instruction seared in his mind as pleasure quickly built up. He arched his back, unable to resist anymore.

His words left in a strangled gasp, ejaculating hard. His knees buckled, leaning against the tree as he shot his load amidst a quickly paced hand. He looked down, watching thick ropes of cum land on her chest. Both tit, the cleavage, and even onto her softened nipples as his cocked pulsed.

She giggled as she watched him climax, pumping her chest out to catch his milk. When he came down from his high, she released his cock, hovering her hand over her coated tits.

“So much~” She smiled, tracing her finger through the lines of white drooling down her skin. She brought it close to her mouth, then brought the camera closer.

“Try to beat that, all of you.” Kanan said confidently at the camera, then stopped recording.

He basked in the afterglow, watching her put her phone away with a satisfied smile. She looked up, quirking a brow. “Hey bud. Hope you can still stand.” 

He laughed tiredly, pushing away from the tree. “With how good you were, I’d be impressed if anyone could be left composed.” 

“Oh?” She giggled, scooping some cum into her hand. “Trying to butter me up so I can clean you off or something?” 

He gulped, watching her hold her hand over, beads of his seed dripping from the fingertips and down onto her mouth. She gave a wink, licking her lips before doing it again.

“Am I that easy to guess? He asked, nervously laughing.

“Written all over your face, buddy.” Kanan moved over, sticking her tongue out over his cock. “Well, you did give me a good video for my friends~”

Before he could ask, she took his entire length back in her mouth, sucking sharply to clean him dry. A few long, thorough bobs of her head before she pulled away, slipping her bra back over her tits before standing back up. 

He offered a hand, she laughed before accepting the offer.

“So uh, do you want to get breakfast or something?” Kanan raised a brow at the offer, then pointed up the hill. 

“Keep up with me on the rest of the run, and we can get more than breakfast.” 

He followed her finger, sighing at the steep incline of the road. “I can barely move my legs right now, Miss.”

He looked back at her.

“That’s the point, big shot.” Kanan glanced down at his exposed cock at that comment, shot a wink then jogged out the bushes and back onto the road.

He tried to catch up, but his pants were still shackled around his ankles, making him stumble. The man bent down rushing to cover himself back up. When he faced back on the road, she was nowhere to be seen.

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath, the memory of those wonderful pair of tits still fresh in his mind. “Should’ve asked for a titjob.”


End file.
